legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonhardt/Synopsis
History Loewe had once lived in Hamel Village at the frontier between the Liberl Kingdom and the Erebonian Empire. He spent most of his time with Karen, his childhood friend and Karen's little brother, Joshua whom he considered his brother and best friend. Loewe had the dream to become a Bracer, a dream that he never was able to fulfill ever since Hamel was ravaged by forces of the Erebonian Empire. He lost his love, Karen, and decided along with Joshua to join the Ouroboros organization, his heart filled with hatred. It is suggested that during his training with Ouroboros he met The Leader himself and was admired by the Second and Seventh Anguis in the organization. Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Linde Loewe joined the Liberl military under the identity of 2nd Lieutenant Lorence Begar. He suggested to the Colonel the Coup d'Etat and used the Capua Family for Ouroboros' purposes. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia While Estelle and Joshua were in Ruan, Loewe was responsible for causing the orphanage's fire, but he did save Matron Theresa and the orphans though from the fire. He even placed the Black Raven gang under the control of Weissman at the Varenne Lighthouse. He also accepted Agate's challenge when confronted by him to allow his henchman to escape. He was also present watching the play in secrecy all the way to its conclusion where he acknowledges its well done performance. Chapter 3: The Black Orbment Loewe joins the arena fights with Jaeger's soldiers and defeats them, except for Joshua's team. Final Chapter: Turmoil in The Royal City Loewe takes Queen Alicia hostage and talks to her about the tragedy of Hamel. Estelle, Schera and Kloe arrives and rescues the queen and a fight ensues between him and the party. He is victorious but recognizes Estelle's power and leaves by jumping from the balcony. His final appearance shows him leading Richard and his soldiers to the Sealed Area and easily defeating the guardians there. Prologue: A Maiden's Decision Loewe is shown returning to Weissmann after the Coup D'Etat and meets the Anguis and Campanella. Chapter 1: A Lurking Shadow Loewe talks to Bleublanc at the Ruan docks to discuss the Gospel Project. The two men then notice Kevin spying on them. As they are about to attack him, the Black Ravens appear and the two disappear. Chapter 5: Those You Must Protect Loewe heads into the lair of the ancient dragon, Regnart to place the Gospel on him. He flies on Regnart to the Bose marketplace where he forces the dragon to attack. After a brief talk with Estelle's group, Loewe leaves the city and attempts to provoke the armies airships. Loewe flies off to the abandoned mines and him and Agate fight. Loewe notices a weakness within Agate and mocks him, nearly killing Agate, but Tita interferes them by protecting Agate using her body, saying to Loewe that she's not moving. Moved by what Tita said, he withdraws and rides on Regnart again to run away. After the incident with Regnart is finally resolved, Loewe appears as Agate, along with Tita and General Morgan, is visiting his sister's grave. Agate is about to fight him but Loewe just wants to hold their fight for this time to place flowers on the grave, and Agate allows him just once. Before he leaves, Loewe tells them he doesn't want the tragedy like in Hamel to happen again, which makes General Morgan surprised as he seems to know about this. Chapter 6: Where Fate Lies Under Weissmann's order, Loewe takes Estelle captive by using sleeping gas while Estelle's group is infiltrating a Workshop Thirteen building at the middle of Valeria Lake to rescue captured bracers. In the Ouroboros' flying battleship Glorious where Estelle is imprisoned, he then tells everything about the tragedy of Hamel to Estelle and why it has affected Joshua so much. However, Estelle is more determined than before and tells Loewe to not join Ouroboros to bring Joshua back. He is surprised with what Estelle said, but warns her that there's no way to escape from the ship in such high altitude and leaves, not knowing that Estelle really wants to escape and succeeds. In the outside of the ship, when Estelle struggles by fighting Gilbert's group and meets Joshua who also infiltrates Glorious, Loewe appears in front of them to stop them but Joshua already set bombs in the ship's machines. Since Loewe and Campanella are the only ones in the ship while Weissmann and other Legions are going away to do the next plan, Loewe must help the Ouroboros soldiers to fix the damages caused by the bombs and lets them escape. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki Loewe appears on the back of a mechanical dragon and assaults the Arseille airship, causing it to crash into the Liberl Ark. The group later confronts Loewe at the top of the Central Axis Pillar and a fight ensues between them. While the group defeats him, he commented that they have done well but not enough to match his power, stating that only those that has attained enlightenment can hope to match one such as himself and the trail is over and it's time for the execution. This surprised everybody at first, but Joshua stepped in front and challenged him one on one, stating that although Loewe is strong, that fight still had an effect on him and the fight ensues. During the battle, a conversation broke out in between them when they collide with one another on why Loewe is still abiding Weissmann after all he has done. He simply stated that he wants to bring humanity to trail as he feels that humans are living in denial and must face their delusions, fearing that more people like Karin would bleed their lives out for those that care for. This caused Joshua to confess on what he said what hits home and while humans have their flaws, they aren't completely helpless and have the potential to overcome hard times and face their weaknesses, using Karin as and example and stated that Loewe is the one deluding himself. This shocks Loewe greatly and caused him to break the standstill. He said that Karin was the only one who could have ever made a differences and none of her actions speaks for humanity and they still must be tested. Joshua uses himself as an example and said, "I the weakling and liar who lived through my sister's sacrifice. I, who found my way once I met Estelle. I who only could have come here to meet you again with her help. PEOPLE ARE NEVER POWERLESS SO LONG AS THEY ARE TOGETHER!" This catches Loewe off guard and Joshua used this opportunity to disarm him, emerging as the victor. Loewe feeling satisfied with his answer, decided to leave Ouroboros and the two of them began to reconcile but it was short lived as Weissmann appeared and attacked Loewe from behind. Despite being wounded, he is able to fend off the ambushed set by Weissmann and make his way to the core sector below and break the shield that was protecting Weissmann from the group's assault. Although he manages to break the shield, Weissmann fatally wounds him and passes away after the group (not including Loewe) defeats Weissmann, but not before entrusting Joshua's life to Estelle and stated that he finally understands why Karin was smiling in the end, saying that she was feeling just as content. This shows that, despite all his words about him killing Joshua if he gets in his way, it is very clear that he worries about him and feels guilty for not being able to save him. In the cut scene after the credits. Estelle and Joshua stood in front of Karin's grave in Hamel and placed his sword, the Kernviter on it. Joshua stated Loewe and Karin were as close as he have ever known two people to be and he thinks that they wanted to be together forever, and now they are. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd Under the identity of Swarzritter, Loewe is resurrected by the Arca of Recluse. He appears several times during the group's travels, mocking Kevin. At the Farewell Arena, he wants Joshua along with Kevin and the others to defeat him first if they want to know his identity. After defeated and his identity is revealed, he explains to the group about why he is resurrected. If the group consists of party members who know Loewe more such as Renne and Estelle, there will be extra dialogues. Finally, he and Joshua can say goodbye with each other for the last time and he returns to Karen's side. Category:Character Storylines